In it for the long run
by chang-squared
Summary: Trying to sort out a failing relationship, with a 3 year old daughter isn't an easy thing to do.
1. Chapter 1

Walking to the ever so familiar green lawn and slightly over grown bushes, hanging over the side on the pavement. Turning into number 419 and waking along the long pathway and knocking on the shiny black door, until a fresh looking Tina arised with damp hair, rosey cheeks and gleaming eyes. 'Mike, hi. You look, um, great' he knew he looked like shit, but now she could see him looking like shit made it all worse. 'Thanks.' Mike looked up to her eyes, 'Where's Ella?' 'Just brushing her teeth, she'll be down in a minute' Tina said while grabbing a small pink bag with Ella written in black bold writing 'here, her things are in there, and a snack for later' Mike quirks an eyebrow, 'I can't provide my daughter with a snack myself?' Tina sighed, 'stop being so petty Michael, I was just trying to help you out, Ella told me you have plans to go to the zoo.' 'No Tina, you're trying to help me out because you think I can't afford to provide for my own daughter' Tina stared at mike, rolled her eyes, turned her back to him and called for Ella. Mike cursed a thousand times over in his head, 'Tina, I'm sorry' Ella came running down the stairs with pigtails and rosey cheeks, the image of her mother, perfect porcelain skin gleaming eyes. 'Save it Mike.' Tina turned to Ella, knelt to her level, and kissed her check 'have fun with daddy, baby' Ella turned to mike, her big brown eyes looking up at him, 'are we still going to the zoo daddy?' 'Of course we are. A promise is a promise right?' A toothless smile appeared on Ella's face, the same mirroring Mikes, with a little more teeth. Ella walked out and stood next to Mikes legs coming up to mid thigh, Mike gently rubbed her head, 'go play on the lawn Els, while I talk to your mummy' Ella nodded and walked to the large lawn. 'Tina, look I didn't mean what I said, I've not slept in a while and I've had this migraine I ju-' 'Stop, I get it, you have a lot on your plate, go enjoy your day with Els' Mike looked up to Tina, his eyes pleading. 'Okay, I'll see you later' Tina nodded and stepped back while gently closing the large black door. Mike walked over to the lawn and picked Ella up from behind, tickling her and smiling as she screams 'daddy' Mike slung her over his shoulder and carried her out of the pathway. 'Daddy, look at the big monkey' Ella giggled into the glass in front of the gorilla cage. 'Thats an enormous monkey' Mike chuckled as he picked Ella up and sat her on his hip. 'Can we see the elephants again daddy?' Ella pleaded. 'Whatever you want bao bei' Mike carried an exhausted Ella back to number 419, walking down Victoria street, the one he knows so well, the one he lived on for 5 years up until 8 months ago when he and Tina separated, and he decided to move out, well Tina kicked him out, Mike thought it was for time to cool off, to give her some time to her self, until one month rolled over, then the next, and when Tina told him she was filing for divorce, about a week ago, he hasn't slept, eaten or functioned since then. He was in a daze. He thought they were finally getting somewhere, she was letting him stay over at the house again, she was letting him be a dad to Ella again, even taking her out together, as a real family, he thought things where going good again. He was wrong, she was just buttering him up, helping Ella trust him enough again to share custody, and then she dropped it on him, that she wanted a divorce over dinner, the dinner he was going to ask her what was happening between them, the dinner he was going to ask her if he could move in with her again. He turned into the path and walked to the large black door, he knocked and waited for Tina to answer, and let himself in, walking straight to Ella's princess room, placing her in her bed. Mike covered Ella with her duvet and kissed her head, 'I love you sweet heart' Mike made his way to Ella's door, to see Tina waiting outside, 'Hi' he whispered. 'How was she?' Tina asked as she turned to walk down the mahogany staircase, Mike following behind. 'Great' Mike chuckled. 'She kept telling me how much she loved the big monkeys, which were actually the gorillas' Tina softly laughed. 'She loved them the last time we took her, remember? She just kept pointing and gurgling. God, that really does feel like forever ago.' Mike nodded. 'Yeah it really does' The both walked to the hallway where Mike hesitated, he didn't know if he was welcome. 'Um, would you like a drink or something to eat?' Tina asked politely. 'I really want to talk to you Tina, over a drink or over something to eat, I don't mind either way. But I really want to talk to you' Mike said staring at the side of Tina's face. Tina hesitated, 'let's talk in the kitchen' Mike followed Tina to the kitchen, she went to the liquor draw and pulled out a bottle of red wine. 'Would you like a scotch? Or anything else?' Tina asked. 'A scotch sounds great' Mike smiled at Tina. Tina arranged the drinks, and placed the scotch in front of Mike, and sat opposite him on the island chair. 'So?' Tina asked waiting for Mike to talk. 'So a divorce Tina?' Mike sighed. 'Where did this even come from? God I was stupid enough to think we were sorting things out with all the night ins and what about last weekend Tina? Was that all just a butter up because that should not of happened if this is what you were planning all along? How long have you been thinking about this Tina? Are you seeing someone new is that it?' Tina's shoulders slumped, she looked down to her wine glass. 'Mike please, I don't know wha-' 'Do not give me this I don't know what to say, shit Tina. I need answers, I can't keep going on like this, I need you to to tell me exactly what's going on' Tina said keeping his eyes on her, 'please Tina' Tina nodded as her eyes began to cloud over, 'it's been 8 months Mike, I felt it was time to file' 'Theres more to this Tina' Mike sighed and took a large gulp of his scotch. 'And all I can come up with, is that there's someone else' Tina stayed quiet, 'Tina please' 'Ok Mike. There's someone! Shoot me, I started dating again, I haven't done anything I shouldn't. This was always going to happen either way' Mike felt his heart pull tight, he couldn't fathom this together in his head, how can Tina be ready to move on already. 'Who is it Tina?' 'Its nothing serious Mike' Tina said keeping her voice calm. 'Nothing serious?' Mike yelled. 'You're throwing away our marriage, our family. Nothing fucking serious at all' 'Dont you dare speak to me like that Michael' Tina said sternly. 'Its probably best you leave, clearly drinking on an empty stomach has done you no favours' she said as she stood up, and walked towards the door. Mike laughed, 'don't make me laugh Tina' He got up, grabbed Tina from behind 'don't try and avoid talking about this Tina. I want to know everything' Mike yelled. 'Lower your voice. Do you want her to wake up, and have to listen to all this?' 'No Tina, I don't, I also don't want her to go through what you went through either, having to grow up being pushed to one parent to the other, you hated it Tina, you used to HATE it. And now you want to give up this easy, put Els through what you went through?' 'Mike, don't you dare' Tina said tears rolling down her face. Mike stood closer to Tina, 'I don't meant to make you cry, I don't want that at all, I just don't understand this Tina, you're my everything, you and Els are everything to me, I don't want to give you both up so easily' he wiped her tears with his thumb. 'I love you Tina so much' 


	2. Chapter 2

Mike lay in his bed in the 12 by 12 bed sit he despised, he took another sip from his cheap beer can, darkness surrounding him. He sighed yet another time, thinking back to just 3 hours ago. 'Michael, Els is my first priority, as she is yours and we will make this ok for her, it won't be the same as what my parents did. So many children have grown up with parents being separated and they've turned out fine'

'Tina, that doesn't mean I want our baby to grow up with us living apart' Mike pleaded, his voice shaking. Tina walked past Mike and went back to the kitchen,

'we can't base a relationship on Ella, as much as we both love her, we need to be happy to, we wasn't happy anymore'

Mike gulped trying to restrain 8 months of agony he's kept to himself 'I was happy' he felt his eyes water 'you're all I've ever wanted. Back from when we was in high school.' Mike cleared his throat trying not to show any emotion around Tina. Tina walked to Mike, she gently put her hand on his cheek and stood in her tips toes to gain height, she rested her head in the curve of his neck and mumbled into his skin '

you'll be happy again, and you'll make someone so happy' Mike rested his hand on Tina hips and pulled her closer to him, so there was no space between them.

'We could work it out Tina, I can make you happy again' That was all he said before he kissed her forehead and walked towards the door, letting him self out and making his way down the darkening street to his bed sit about 45 minutes away.

The light seeping through the curtain hit Mike directly in the face and caused him to be awaken uncomfortably, he rubbed his head, to try and stop the thumping, he looked to his left seeing the empty beer cans he forgot he drank. Pulling himself out of bed, he collected his phone to check the time, 7:57. 3 missed calls off Ciaran, the guy he met at college, and decided to open a dance studio with. The studio had been a long shot of success to open in New York considering the vast amount of studios there are, yet you'd be surprised where two guys with impeccable talent can actually get. Mike dialed Ciarans number, 'Hi man, everything OK? Do you need me down there?' 'No, well yes, I do need you down here, but nothing's wrong, old friends of yours turned up about a half hour ago. Their down in the practice area, they said they'd wait for you' Ciaran explained. 'Old friends? Which old friends? You just let them in there?' Mike asked concerned. Ciaran sighed, 'they said they were old friends of yours, I didn't exactly consider them to be master mind thieves or murders did I. Just get here man, you have a class to run in an hour anyway' Mike nodded, although aware Ciaran couldn't see this, and put the phone down. He quickly shoved his sweats and a vest on, and his dancing trainers and made his way out the door and to the studio, which was about 2 minutes away from the bed sit. The closeness was the only reason he had endured living there these past months. He opened the door and went straight to the practise room, down below, to see the backs of a fair haired and dark haired ladies. Mile smiled, recognizing them instantly.

'Guys, hi' Mike said as he walked towards them. Both girls turned around in sinc.

'Asian, long time no see!' Santana smiled as she was embraced by Mikes left arm, and squashed next to Brittany in his right.

'I know, what are you doing in New York, last I heard was you both was in England somewhere' Mike said as he pulled back from the hug.

'We're here because the whole group needs a get together, the last time I saw you was at least 10 months ago, and you know it's been 10 years next month?' Santana said. Britanny sighed, and looked up to Mike. Mikes face twisted, he knew what she meant, of course he did

'10 years? You're joking me right? It's gone so quick, how the hell did that happen' Brittany nodded in agreement, and Santana said

'we want to get together you know, all of us. 'Cause you know we're gonna all need each other.

' 'Plus I miss everyone, but I've missed you the most Mikey, that's why we're here first!' Britanny added.

Mike smiled up to her, 'god I miss you guys. He's going to love this you know, us all making an effort to see each other, he loved a good reunion!' Mike chuckled.

Santana nodded, 'on other notes, why do you look like complete shit, and smell like you haven't showered in over a month?' She bluntly asked.

'Its been a tough week.'

'Trouble in paradise?' Santana smirked, 'I wouldn't be surprised, you two old hags are probably sick of the site of each other by now.'

Brittany stared at her wife, 'they've been married just aslong as us San?'

Santana turned to Brittany, 'we're different though, we keep it hot. What can a heterosexual couple do after so long, is there anything left to experiment?'

Mike smiled at Santana, 'I love how you're the only one who's stayed the complete same'

Santana quirked an eyebrow, 'Like I've said a million times before, you all need me to keep it real. But seriously, what the hell is going on? I haven't spoken to Tee in months, she hasn't responded to my emails, I'm a little offended. Has something happened?' Santana question.

Mike closed his eyes, god it was going to hurt saying this out loud. 'You could say that.' He looked down. 'She filed for divorce last week'

Silence.

More silence.

'I know' Mike finally said.

Santana's widened eyes softened, an action rarely anyone saw. 'Mike' she sighed as wrapped her self around him, Britanny following per suit and holding him. God, was it normal that this was making his insides quiver and his eyes threaten to break down and give in on him. He sharply sucked in a breath.

'Come on, let's get a coffee or something, I want to know about England. You know I've always wanted to go there' Mike smiled.

Mike entered the Starbucks doors, and held the door for Santana and Britanny to enter afterwards. They both walked up to the counter, and looked at the wall menu.

'What are you guys having?' Mike politely asked.

'Coffee, black.' Santana said and looked at Britanny.

'Hot chocolate please, lots of marshmallows.' She smiled to Mike, who chuckled. The woman behind the counter nodded to indicate that she got their orders, Mike asked for his order. Once they were all seated on the second floor, Mike was the first to speak 'Is England as good as they make out?'

Britanny smiled, 'Better Mikey, everyone is so posh and little and cute walking around in their posh clothes. London was like the mini me of New York, with less yellow cabs and more black shiny taxis'

Mike smiled at her innocent, she may be the mathematical genius of our age, but that didn't stop her ditzy enthusiasm, she had maintained since her teenage years, that he wished he still had. 'Wow. I really do need to go and meet the little posh people' he smiled at her.

Santana smiled up at Britanny. 'The weather is a little hard to get used to. Other than that it's great. So, what has been going on? Last time we saw you, you were the happy couple we knew in high school, in a gorgeous house, with the most gorgeous child I've ever seen. Enlighten me'

Mike sighed, 'it was just after thanksgiving when we saw you last. She started fighting with me over the stupidest things, and started spending night at Aleah's house, you know her friend from college?' Both girls nodded. 'She wouldn't come home for days, wouldn't reply to my messages. I had to drop Ella off at the neighbors house one Saturday and drive there, and practically beg her to come home to me, would you believe all that was over me needing to help around the house more. After that, we talked got it sorted and then she starting picking at any little thing, like leaving a dish in the sink, she'd leave. Leaving clothes out, she'd leave. I didn't even know when she was coming or going. Then when she would come home, and id try to, you know be intimate, she'd say I was desperate, and like a teenage boy coming on too strong. Christ it had been months, they only thing I could come up with is that she was having and affair, so in the heat of the moment I asked, and she basically chucked me out. I had to go back to my parents house, in Lima. I considered one of you guys, but it's just, I don't know, I didn't want to bother anyone. She wouldn't answer my calls for weeks, I finally got back to New York, get myself a bed sit, and went back to see if things had calmed down. They hadn't. She wouldn't even let me see Els, up until 4 months ago. I even had to beg then, but hell I thought we were getting somewhere, and as much as it shocked you guys, it shocked me. She just filled, didn't even talk to me first, I just got a letter off my solicitor' The picture on Santana and Britanny face was complete confusion, 'oh and you know what the killer part is? When I confronted her, she told me she had already met someone new, and that I would make someone else happy sooner or later' Mike let out laugh of disgust.

'Mike' Santana said, 'that just doesn't sound like Tina. Sure she loves a good piece of drama, but this is Tina. The girl who stayed with Brit for hours, to help her learn music lyrics. This is Tina who helped Rachel get into NYADA and even helped me, to get my ass out of Lima and live in the big city, she helped Blaine propose to Kurt, and helped Quinn get over Beth, oh and it's Tina the girl who's been infatuated with you forever. Tina the girl who loved you that much that broke up with you so you could have fun in college. What the hell, you're Mike and Tina, the only two people that would go through a whole year of agony, not being together and waiting for each other. Mike this isn't right. I know Tina had her queen bitch year when she was a senior, but hell, I didn't even think she had it in her to be like that, she's the sweetest person I've ever met'

Mike cut her off before she said something else. 'There's not much you can do when someone won't listen to what you have to say San'

Britanny quietly spoke up, 'does divorce mean you don't love one another anymore? Like my mom and dad? Does it mean you're going to be like my dad?' Her innocence breaking Mikes heart.

'No Brit, I'd never do what your dad did to you and your brother and sister, I'll always look after Els, and I'll always love Tina'

Britanny looked visually relieved, 'good because Ella is just too cute and nice to be left' Mike smiled and nodded.

'How is Els taking this?' Santana questioned.

'She's 4 San, we haven't spoken to get about it' Mike sighed.

'She hasn't noticed you aren't living there anymore?' Santana questioned.

Mike gulped, 'I was spending some time there this past month, we started seeing each other again, and going out as a family, and I would fall asleep on the couch, and nothing would be said, then after we put Els to bed one night, we had a drink, and we ended up sleeping together and god it was amazing. The morning after, I woke up and she was still asleep, so I went to the bathroom and when I came back Els and Tina were sat on the bed together, I joined them, and Els told me she misses seeing me all the time, so yeah I guess she knows something is going on. And that was the Thursday gone, she filed on the Saturday'

Both Santana and Britanny took in Mikes face, he looked like the timid boy back in high school, who was on Santana's couch with either girl at the side of him comforting a crying Mike, because Tina had ended it with him a week before he was set to fly to Chicago, the story sounding very similar, minus a baby, a house and a marriage. 'So she likes to fuck a chuck then, that's her game' Santana said with disgust.

Mike looked to Santana with a hatred expression, 'what?' He questioned.

'Im just saying, they way she ended it back it high school sounds sneakily familiar to how she ended it with you last week' Santana shot back. 'She made you feel like it was going to work out in high school then dropped you on your ass'

Mike shook his head, ignoring Santana's comment. 'I'm just saying Mike, that's a bitch way to do it. Maybe Tina's not as innocent as she led us to believe'

Mike looked up to Santana, and sternly said 'Don't talk shit about her San. She's still my wife and the mother of my child'


End file.
